Blue Jeans
by hoplesslyaromantic
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are going out and seem to have hit a bad turn in their relationship. After arguing for days, can their relationship last or will it crumble to dust? SasuNaru Yaoi Rated 'M' For future chapters. Pay no attention to the title...Hope you enjoy!


Hi hi, I've been working on this for a few days and finally decided to put it out there ahaha...hope it isn't bad...hope someone at least likes it, well um...

*text messages*

-actions-

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Rated 'M' for language, sex, and stuff...I hope you enjoy! *smiles shyly*

* * *

I wake up to Sasuke saying good morning to me, but I know the only reason why he said it is because last night I told him I wouldn't be buying him anymore things. That's the only reason he did it. I just know it.

*Good Morning. Happy Now*

That's what he sent me. And just to piss him off more I'll reply with a dick message. Making him mad is always fun tehehe. I get up from my bed and get my long pj bottoms. We've been arguing for days now, and its getting annoying. And he won't stop talking about his friend Karin. I may not know the girl, and no way in hell do I ever want to meet her, but I feel deep down..that he likes her.

My stomach groans. "I'm..hungry, ugh." I walk to the kitchen and start putting water for coffee. I look back at my phone and decide to reply back to his jerk message.

*Mmm..nah, still not happy, the only reason you said good morning first, is because I said I wasn't going to buy you stuff anymore.."* -Send-

I smile at myself, but then regret the message as always and reply with a good mannered,

*Good Morning Sasuke, I hope you have a wonderful day[:* -Send-

I put my phone down on the kitchen table and start making my coffee. My phone goes off a minute later, and a few seconds it goes off again. I pick up my phone and walk to the living room. I turn on the T.V. and start watching The Big Bang Theory. Then I remember that Sasuke texted me back, smiling I get my phone and unlock it, click on the message icon, and my heart stops. I was just joking...Sasuke..he shouldn't have taken it so serious of me. Tears start to built up in my baby blue eyes. This can't be. It was a stupid joke, I didn't mean it in the least.

*You know what Naruto, I'm done. It's over I don't want to be with you anymore. I said 'good morning', because you told me to tell you 'good morning' but fuck you if buying me things is the only reason you think I'm with you for. I am done!*

My heart...it's breaking, he doesn't mean it..we'll get back together. He has to be bluffing again, like all those other times before! Sasuke...he can't leave me. I have to text him back and get him back to me!

*Sasuke, I'm sorry for being jealous, I love you!* -Send-

My heart is racing my stomach hurts, I want to throw up. I just have to calm down and think this through, I look at my phone, but he hasn't replied back. What if I really did it this time and he wants nothing to do with me...-ding- my iPhone goes off, but I'm too scared to look. My breath escapes me, tears emerge to my blue eyes, my heart breaks, my stomach feels like it's been punched.

*I don't want to hear it anymore Naruto! I'm sick and tired of your shit! I'm fucking done! I don't want to be with a person that always starts arguments and is jealous 24/7 I'm done!*

I don't like this, I don't want this to end..I still love you Sasuke. I pull my knees to my chest and cry. I just look at my phone re-reading the message over and over again, thinking what I should reply with.

*I'm sorry, I swear I'll be better Sasuke. I still love you. Please don't give up on this, don't give up on me.* -Send-

I want to see him, maybe if I go over, he'll see that he loves me and forget about all this! Wiping my eyes I run to my closet and wear that V-neck shirt he likes of mine, and my black tight boxers. I grab my phone and call him.

-beep-...-beep-...-beep-...

There's a sigh and a lazy "Hello?"

My heart beats happily, he picked up! He doesn't want this to end, I smile to myself.

"I'm going over to ta-"

"No Naruto! I don't want to talk about this! I'm serious that I don't want this anymore. I'm sick and tired of all this useless bullshit!"

_'Dont say that, you know it hurts...'_ I've been punched by reality.

"Bu...but I said I was sorry Sasuke.." I start to cry, this hurts, not again. I thought we'd be together for good this time..."Sa-sasuke please don't do this, I'm still in love with you."

"Naruto, just stop! I'm done with you. And stop crying, it's not going to work on me anymore! You always do that! Go cry and make me feel bad! I don't know if I still even want to be with you, so just leave me alone. I don't want to see or talk to you. I really don't. Good Bye Naruto."

"W-wait Sas-..." The line goes dead. I want to die. It sounds bad, but i really do. I love Sasuke with all my heart. He said we would always be together. But now..he's just giving up. Just two nights ago we promised to keep going forward and not give up and always work hard to make this work. I crawl back to my bed and cry silently into my stuffed bear.

"Suzuki-San...We've lost him for good this time. I've lost him."

* * *

Gomen, but that is all for now...it is 1:26a.m. and I'm tired, but the second chapter is half way written. So if anyone likes it, I'll be putting it up soon, hopefully. R&R please, thanks, bye!

PS- Suzuki-San is there because I just finished watching Junjou Romantica for like the millionth time ahaha...


End file.
